


The Second Ring.

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Engagement, Healing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: A bit of light heartedness between the boys, after the events of October Week. Nothing serious, fits in with canon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this didn't turn out anything like I planned. I rambled away, got off track and this is what happened! Hope someone enjoys it anyway.

“As tempting as another night on an uncomfortable sofa is, I want to sleep in our bed tonight,” Aaron said sincerely. Then he looked down, feeling embarrassed. “I miss it.”

“Oh, you mean…” Robert began suggestively.

“I miss you,” Aaron corrected, cutting him off and hating the smug look on Robert’s face.

“No, you miss sex,” Robert said, lips twitching. The honest truth was he did too, but he hadn’t been about to bring it up first.

“Robert, if I can make it up those stairs without someone stopping me from falling it’ll be a miracle,” Aaron said honestly. He felt weaker than he ever thought possible beforehand.

Robert’s taunting face turned to one of concern. “If you don’t think you can manage it, another night on the sofa wouldn’t be…”

“I want to sleep on a mattress,” Aaron said firmly. “I still feel like I’m half in hospital.”

“Okay. Seriously, do you need a hand?”

“Just… make sure I don’t fall. I don’t need a broken leg on top of everything else.” Robert nodded. Slowly, they made it to the top and when they were in their bedroom, Aaron collapsed onto the bed, moaning as his abdomen pulsed with pain from the surgery.

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Robert said, looking at him breathing heavily.  
“No, you’re right,” Aaron said. “Do you want to struggle back down the stairs?” Robert rolled his eyes, and they ended up laying next to each other as Aaron’s breathing recovered. Neither of them spoke and somehow they both ended up staring at Aaron’s ring. It was still new, and Aaron hadn’t quite got used to it yet.

“You don’t like it?” Robert asked, incorrectly reading the silence, noticing where Aaron’s gaze was.

“No, I like it,” Aaron said. “It just… feels… different. It’ll take some getting used to.”

“I did… I wasn’t sure what you’d want. I did buy two, so I could wear one. If you want me to, I don’t…”

“Wow, can’t remember seeing you nervous,” Aaron teased. “How much that cost you?” Robert sighed and Aaron laughed, he couldn’t help it.

“Enough," Robert said fervently. “I think the saleswoman had real trouble hiding her pure happiness when I said I wanted two,” Robert admitted, making Aaron chuckle again.

“Let’s see it.” Robert reached across to his bedside table and got the second box, the one that matched Aaron’s and opened it. “Do you want to wear it?” Aaron asked honestly. He wouldn’t push if Robert didn’t want to.

“I… yes,” Robert said smiling slowly. Aaron took the box from him and slipped the ring onto his finger. Both of them watched their hands, fingers playing with each other, almost sensually. The laughter had gone now, replaced by something much deeper.

“I love you,” Robert said quietly, only just able to hear his voice above the rumblings coming from the pub.

“I know,” Aaron said. “I love you, too.” They kissed, unsure of who moved first, a slow, deep, loving kiss. They both became painfully aware that this was the first time they’d had anything like privacy for days, and when Aaron pulled back, his eyes were dark with want, dipping to Robert‘s lips before returning to his eyes.

“You’re not well,” Robert said quietly, answering the unasked question. “I can wait.”

“I can’t,” Aaron said. “I need you.”

“Oh, God,” Robert whispered, his hand cradling Aaron‘s face. “How am I meant to say no to that?”

“Here’s an idea, don’t,” Aaron said, grinning again. It faded before he spoke the next sentence. “I just might need a bit of help, moving’s still… difficult.”

“Are you sure?” Robert asked, wondering the wisdom of this.

“I want to celebrate our engagement,” Aaron said quietly. “We started off with sex after all.”

Robert rolled his eyes and pulled Aaron into a deeper kiss, feeling the younger man groan against him. Robert reached for the hem of his T shirt, and, very carefully, took it off him. Aaron winced at the movement, trying to hide it, but Robert saw. Against his better judgement, he kept going. It had been too long, too much had happened since he’d been able to touch Aaron’s skin. Robert’s eyes were drawn to the surgical scar on Aaron‘s stomach, still pink, still raw, undoubtedly still painful.

“Don’t,” Aaron said quietly. “Don’t over think it. Just one more to add to my collection.”

“The last one,” Robert said firmly. Aaron didn’t say anything, they both knew he couldn’t promise that. Robert bent to his skin and kissed the wound very, very gently. “Does that hurt?” he murmured against his body.

“I really wish I could say it didn’t,” Aaron said after a moment. “Sorry,” he added as Robert straightened up.

“No, don’t be,” Robert said. Instead, he straddled Aaron’s hips, careful not to put any weight on Aaron’s abdomen and kissed him deeply.

“Mm, off,” Aaron said, sliding his hands under Robert’s shirt, up across his back. Robert quickly pulled it off before returning his mouth to Aaron’s, absolutely needing this to continue. It had been far too long without anything physical between them, and Aaron’s body arched up to his, as if to agree. Robert moved, kissing Aaron’s jaw, then down his neck, making Aaron sigh, one of his hands twisting in Robert‘s hair, urging him on. Robert didn’t need to look to know Aaron’s eyes would be closed. Moving carefully, mindful of his injuries, Robert sucked his nipple, just grazing the edge of his teeth against it.

“Christ…” Aaron gasped, arching his hips up.

“I know you like that,” Robert murmured darkly.

Aaron tightened his grip in Robert’s hair, pushing his head back. “Please Robert… come on.” Robert laughed under his breath and returned his lips to Aaron’s body, enjoying the taste of him.

“Aaron’s not downstairs, is… oh!!” Robert threw a sheet over Aaron, knowing he’d be the more embarrassed of the pair of them, then turned and glared at Chas.

“We’re a bit busy if you don’t mind.”

“Sorry!” she squeaked, slamming the door behind her.

“When will you learn to lock doors!” Aaron said. “The shower, now this. It’s like you want people to walk in on us!”

“I just don’t care,” Robert said simply with a shrug. “When I want you, I don’t think about anything else.” Aaron dropped the glare, his expression softening somewhat. Aaron put his hand on Robert’s neck, drawing him down for a kiss. Robert stopped him and grabbed his hand, looking at the ring.

“What?” Aaron said, suddenly feeling self conscious as Robert ran his thumb over the ring gently.

“I like that you’re mine,” Robert admitted slowly, knowing that Aaron didn’t do declarations like this. Mind you, he didn’t usually. “I like that I have you for the rest of my life.”

“Careful,” Aaron said, taking his hand back. “It’s already marriage number two for you.”

“Yeah,” Robert said. “And I was in love with you from the beginning of my first marriage. Before that, actually. I know that this...? It’ll be my last marriage, okay?”

“Well, I hope so,” Aaron said. “I’m not going to suffer through a full blown Dingle wedding if you’ll just change your mind in six months time.”

“Never,” Robert said. “I mean it. Never.” Robert kissed him deeply, only backing off when Aaron whimpered. “Sorry,” he said, lifting his weight from Aaron's injury.

“It’s all right.”

“You know, we need to get our own place,” Robert said. “This is too small, and I want you and me to have a real shot.”

“That doesn’t sound bad,” Aaron admitted.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Robert said sarcastically. “Plus we wouldn’t have to worry about locked doors all the time.”

“Or we could do the good old Robert standby,” Aaron said. “Just book a hotel room, that’s your speciality isn’t it?” Aaron laughed at the look Robert gave him.

“No, that’s a good idea, actually,” Robert said, changing his mind. “King size bed, nice bath, no interruptions, and I can strip you until you’re wearing nothing but your engagement ring as I make you beg and moan for me.”

“Shall I call and book, or should you?” Aaron asked, his lips twitching in a smile. Robert laughed into Aaron's neck, inhaling the beautiful scent of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned to write their first time together since the car accident and their engagement, but it just didn't happen that way. Oh well!


End file.
